


Awkward Encounters

by marissadan



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: 2x24, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, O'Quintis, OT3, Quintis - Freeform, Waltoby Arguments, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Yay Toby's okay, post-ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:31:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marissadan/pseuds/marissadan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the nightmare ends and Toby is back safely, Walter realizes he needs to talk to his friend. O'Quintis fluff post 2x24.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> I need a Waltoby moment in the finale, and I was full of brotp feels so this happened. Thanks to Maggie for reading it over and being a sounding board for me :)

The nightmare was over and everyone was back safe in the garage. 

The adrenaline had burned off into grateful relief, and Walter realized he had something he really needed to say. 

Walter walked slowly over to where Toby was standing. Happy hadn’t let Toby out of her reach for a second since they got back to the garage, but she had just left to grab her bag, and he needed to talk to Toby alone, he only had a minute. 

He took the last step toward Toby cautiously, and opened his mouth to speak, only to realize he didn’t know exactly what to say. 

“What’s up, Walt?” Toby looked concerned, trying to read his expressions. 

He didn’t know where to start. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked tentatively, deciding that was the best way to begin. 

Toby’s face softened. 

“I’m fine, Walter.” 

Walter shook his head, like he didn’t believe him. 

“We very easily could have lost you today, and it was my fault. I should have-” Walter’s voice sounded so pained that it made Toby realize just how much Walter was actually blaming himself for all of this. It was the most emotional he’d ever heard Walter sound. That’s why he stopped the self-deprecating rant in it’s tracks. 

“It wasn’t your fault. We all knew Collins was unstable at best, but you guys got me back, I’m fine.” He was downplaying this whole situation, because he knew Walter needed to know that he really was fine, and that Toby didn’t blame him for anything that happened today. 

“I’m glad you’re okay, because the team needs you.” Walter took a deep breath. “And because you’re my friend and I care about your wellbeing.” 

It almost looked like the words were forced out of Walter’s mouth, like it hurt him to admit that he actually cared about Toby. 

Toby was about to respond, undoubtedly with something sarcastic, when Walter took another step forward and wrapped Toby in the most awkward hug of his life. 

Happy chose that moment to walk back to where she’d left Toby, shocked to see him hugging Walter. 

“This isn’t couple’s therapy. No PDA in the garage.” She said with a smirk, crossing her arms. 

Walter sent her a blank stare, and Toby rolled his eyes. 

“Come on, Hap. You know you want to join the group hug.” Toby was giving her the puppy dog eyes, still standing only a step away from Walter. 

Happy rolled her eyes, a small smile making it’s way onto her lips. 

“If I join the group hug can we go home?” Happy was feigning impatience, but she knew she couldn’t resist the puppy dog eyes, especially since hours before she thought she’d never see them again. She knew she’d do anything for him right now. 

Toby nodded emphatically and opened his arms. 

Happy took two steps forward and wraps one arm around Walter and the other around Toby, just for a split second, then pulls away. The hug may have been short, but it was still painfully awkward. 

“Group hug over. Let’s go home.” Happy said, moving farther away from the awkwardness Walter was exuding and grabbing Toby’s hand, placing her fingers between his. 

“Goodnight, Walt.” Toby said, following Happy towards the door. 

“Goodnight.” He replied. 

“Isn’t he the most awkward hugger?” Toby said quietly as they walked away. 

Happy was about to agree with him, when they heard Walter yelling at them. 

“I can still hear you, Toby.”

Happy and Toby laugh uncontrollably all the way to the car. 

“This is why I don’t hug people.” Walter mumbles to himself as he watches them leave.


End file.
